Many pet owners enjoy taking their pet along with them when they travel. For example, when taking an extended road trip, many pet owners like to have their pet's companionship for the trip. Taking the pet along is often preferable to hiring someone to take care of the pet or putting the pet in a kennel. Many pets suffer separation anxiety when their owner is away. The anxiety can cause the pet to chew on furniture, urinate on the carpet, and generally wreak havoc around the house. When the owner returns, the damage causes the owner unnecessary aggravation and repair expense.
Several pet carriers are available that owners can use to conveniently transport their pets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,076,485 and 6,155,206 disclose collapsible pet carriers. However, when the owner arrives at his or her destination, often there is no convenient area in which to leave the pet. Pet carriers, such as those described in the above patents, are designed to be small and easy to carry. Consequently, they are generally confining for the pet. They do not have much interior space in which the pet can stretch out.
Leaving the pet in a car is dangerous to the pet. If the temperature outside the car is cold, then the car interior will be cold and the pet may become sick. Conversely, if it is a warm day and the sun is shining, the sun's radiation can cause the interior of the car to reach dangerously hot temperatures. Further, while in the car the pet may suffer from separation anxiety. The pet may then cause the same problems described above.
If the owner is visiting a friend's or relative's home, he or she may sometimes bring the pet into the home. However, many homeowners are sensitive to the problems that pets can cause, such as odors or damage from chewing or scratching. Further, some homeowners are allergic to pet dander, which pets usually leave behind on carpet and/or furniture. Therefore, letting the pet roam free indoors is not always possible. Further, many homes do not have suitable outdoor areas in which the pet may roam. Homes located in heavily populated urban areas often do not have enough outdoor area for the pet to occupy. Homes in more rural areas may not have fencing to contain the pet. The pet could thus wander off and be lost or struck by a car.
A number of portable pet enclosures are available to pet owners. Pet owners can thus bring their pets along with them almost anywhere they go. When the owner arrives at his or her destination, he or she sets up the enclosure, indoors or out, and places the pet inside. The pet is safely contained and cannot wander off. The enclosure is ventilated to prevent the temperature inside from becoming too hot. If the enclosure is placed indoors, the enclosure prevents direct contact between the pet and the surroundings, thus reducing odors or dander that the pet might otherwise leave behind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,618 (the '618 patent) discloses an example of a collapsible animal enclosure. The enclosure has a house unit 10 with spaced side walls 14 and a roof 16 of pliable material, and opposite ends 20, 22 forming an enclosed area for housing an animal. Each end wall has an opening 24, 26 for allowing entry to and exit from the enclosure. Support bows 28 extend transversely across the side walls and roof for holding the side walls and roof in an open, spread apart condition. The house unit is convertible between a use configuration in which the opposite ends are spread a maximum distance apart and a collapsed configuration in which the ends are pushed inwardly towards one another, collapsing the pliable material between the ends in an accordion-like manner. Longitudinal spreader bars 32 disposed at either end in pockets 34 at opposite ends of the house unit maintain the house unit in the use configuration. An extended run unit 12 of similar construction to the house unit is releasably securable to one end of the house unit to provide an extended exercise area.
The enclosure of the '618 patent is constructed of multiple pieces that are difficult to keep track of when the enclosure is collapsed. To collapse the house unit, a pet owner removes the spreader bars and floor, and may also remove the support bows. When storing or transporting the enclosure, these separate pieces are cumbersome to carry and are easily lost.
The design of the enclosure of the '618 patent makes accessing the interior of the enclosure difficult. The openings of the enclosure are located on the end walls. Thus, when a pet owner places his or her pet inside the enclosure, he or she must move quickly to seal the opening before the pet runs back out. Also, when a pet owner wants to briefly open the enclosure with his or her pet inside, for example to play with the pet or insert or remove a food or water dish, the pet can easily exit the enclosure by running through the opening.
Another example of a portable pet enclosure is manufactured by Cabana Crate Co. The enclosure comprises a nylon cover stretched about a frame that is substantially in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped. The frame comprises aluminum tubing that is sewn into the cover. The tubes are sandwiched between layers of the cover material. The front, back and side walls of the cover are mesh, allowing air to circulate through the enclosure. A zipper connects the front wall to the side walls and floor. Unzipping the zipper enables a pet owner to access the interior of the enclosure.
Because the Cabana enclosure opens along its front wall, it provides an easy escape route for the pet whenever the door is open. Also, because the frame tubes are integral with the cover, the cover is not removable from the frame. The cover is thus difficult to clean. It cannot be machine washed, because the frame cannot be placed in a washing machine together with the cover. Further, the area between the layers of cover material, in which the tubes reside, tends to trap dirt, pet hair, pet dander, etc. And if the pet has an “accident” inside the Cabana enclosure, this area traps the pet's waste and leaves the enclosure with an odor that is difficult to remove.
Therefore, a portable pet enclosure from which pets cannot easily escape, that is not constructed of a multitude of pieces that are easy to lose, and that is easy to clean, would be of great benefit to pet owners.